Ballistic Scope
A Ballistic Scope is used to view through target at a long distance. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The 12X High Power Scope is a primary specialization featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, exclusive to the Recon Kit. It magnifies the sniper scope by 12 times or zoom level increased by 67%, allowing greater stand off striking capability and target engagement at longer ranges. Unlike other optics, the 12X Scope is not partnered with the weapon. If the player using the specialization is to acquire a new rifle on the field, it will possess a 12X Scope regardless of whether or not its original owner equipped it. Battlefield Play4Free Ballistic Range-Ace The Ballistic Range-Ace is an optional sniper rifle scope in Battlefield Play4Free that can be purchased by Recon class players in the in-game store. It features high zoom and thin crosshairs, as well as variable zoom. BFP4F_Ballistic_Range-Ace_and_Dead-Eye_Icon.png|The Ballistic Range-Ace Icon BFP4F_Desert_Ballistic_Scope_Render.png|The Desert Ballistic Range-Ace Icon Ballistic highlight.jpg|Promotional Advertisement screen050.jpg|The Ballistic Range-Ace Scope as it appears on the GOL Sniper Rifle screen051.jpg|The Ballistic Scope's standard zoom screen052.jpg|The Ballistic Scope's enhanced zoom Ballistic Dead-Eye An improved version of the Ballistic Range-Ace scope in Battlefield Play4Free that can be equipped on the two high tier sniper rifles, the M95 and the L96A1. Originally only available in a supply drop, but can now be purchased separately. Ballistic highlight.jpg|Promotional Advertisement Battlefield 3 12x Ballistic Scope The 12x Ballistic Scope is an optical zoom featured in Battlefield 3 that is excellent for long range targeting, providing approximately 1040% magnification zoom. The scope features a range finding style reticle and is ideal for use in maps ranging from medium to large sizes, such as Caspian Border and Bandar Desert. It is unlockable for all sniper rifles and the SCAR-L. Ranging Target Height It is possible to gauge how far away a standing target is from the shooter by fitting the target between tick marks: Sniper Rifles: Unsuppressed Rifles left out of the table have muzzle velocities in between that of the M40A5 and the Mk11 Mod 0, except the QBU-88 that is as fast as the Mk11 and the M39 EMR which are slightly faster. Sniper Rifles: Suppressed X12 Scope.png|'12x Ballistic Scope's' magnification at 100 meters. Ballistick Scope Custom.png|High quality custom render. 20x Ballistic Scope The 20x Ballistic Scope is an optic featured in Battlefield 3 and is exclusive to registered employees of DICE. It was revealed when customization was added to Battlelog. However, picking up a dead employee's Recon kit who has it equipped on his/her sniper rifle will allow its use. The 20x Ballistic Scope suffers more in close quarters than its 12x counterpart. Ballistick Scope Custom.png|Render 20x Zoom Example.png|'20x Ballistic Scope'. 20x_Ballistic_Scope_Battlelog.png Battlefield 4 |slot = Optics}} Only available in multiplayer, the Ballistic (40X) is a sniper rifle exclusive optic featured in Battlefield 4. It is unlocked at 130 kills for all sniper rifles, and is attached to the standard M82A3. As the name suggests, it has an extremely high magnification of 40x, the highest magnification in the game, which makes it ideal for extreme long-range shots. The reticle features mil-dots as well several distance measurements to help compensate for bullet drop when firing long-range shots. Due to its incredibly high magnification, the scope should mostly be used on large maps such as Golmud Railway and attached to long-range oriented rifles, like the SRR-61. Engagements should mostly be left at long range, but the Variable Zoom and Canted Ironsights can help the player when dealing with closer conflicts. On the other hand, the Range Finder compliments the scope well by helping the player with zeroing for long range shots. BF4_ballistic1.png|The Ballistic (40X) attached to the M82A3. BF4_ballisticaim.png|The Ballistic (40X)'s reticle with the Range Finder equipped. Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *In earlier versions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the image for the 12X High Power Scope in the menu used to display a 4X Rifle Scope. This was fixed in a patch. Battlefield 4 *In Battlefield 4, 3-12x50 USMC M8541 is written on top of the scope. Schmidt & Bender (misspelled as Schmitd) is written on the right side of the scope. Premier Reticles is written on the left side of the scope. Schmidt & Bender and Premier Reticles developed the M8541 for the USMC. External Links *REAL Battlefield 3 Charts Symthic.com *Battlefield 3 ballistics Google Docs spreadsheet Category:Optics Category:Attachments of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Attachments of Battlefield 3 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 4 Category:Attachments of Battlefield: Bad Company 2